7 pasos
by The NN
Summary: Mientras Chris y Sheva huían de Wesker y Jill en la especie de laberinto en ruinas, el primero se decide por detener a la rubia y la segunda... la segunda se encontrará con el rubio. Primer Shesker en español.


Debía admitirlo, siempre había convivido con el miedo; aunque debía admitir también, nunca había escapado de él. Una vez se negó a enfrentarlo… y terminó con ella perdida en la árida sabana, moribunda.

Ahora estaba huyendo sola, pero no sabía si huía por su vida, o para salvar la del otro…

Un paso, dos pasos…

* * *

\- ¡JILL! –gritó Chris por enésima vez, al parecer en el hall principal de esa especie de templo laberíntico en el que estaban.

Se habían separado hace muy poco, después de encontrar en un sarcófago una poderosa magnum L. Hawk ¿habrá sido de otros que cayeron hace mucho tiempo aquí? Tal vez alguien se escondió esperando no ser encontrado, y murió temiendo. Chris se llevó el arma y fue por Jill, dejándole la magnum S&W M29 antes de irse, y la munición. Por qué Chris siempre era tan… así… tan…

\- Ah… estás ahí –escuchó al rubio del otro lado de la muralla. Se le erizaron los pelos. Esa pausada pero grave voz, ya podía imaginar a ese enorme hombre de dos metros, al frente de ella, riéndose cínicamente.

Tres pasos, cuatro pasos…

* * *

Quizás no era lo mejor, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Jill yacía semiinconsciente en el suelo tras ser inmovilizada por él. Ahora lo más sano sería ir tras Sheva puesto que el enfermo sicótico de Wesker la podía matar. Pero no oía balas ni gritos. Podría estar escondida, llamarla sería lo peor. ¿Qué debía hacer?

\- Ahhh… -gimió la ahora rubia.

Y Redfield recapacitó, la africana sabía cuidarse sola, se lo había demostrado.

De repente oyó un jarrón romperse, pero no ruido de forcejeo, tal vez y sólo tal vez él debería ir…

Cinco pasos, seis pasos…

* * *

Estaba en un pasillo, tras salir apresurada por un cuarto pasando a llevar un jarrón. Tenía miedo ¿dónde estaba Chris? ¿Dónde estaba el héroe? ¿Dónde…?

\- Agente Alomar… -dijo una profunda voz, frente a ella. El corazón le latió a mil.- No sirve de nada esconderse. Te encontré. –dijo extendiendo los brazos en signo de victoria, o presunción, o para bloquearle el paso.

No correría, ya había presenciado esa velocidad supersónica e irreal de él. Sacó la magnum totalmente cargada, y le apuntó.

\- Albert Wesker, detente y entrégate de forma pacífica. Estás siendo buscado por la BSAA internacional por múltiples crímenes de bioterrorismo. –vio una especie de guiño en la cara del otro, aunque las gafas lo disimulaban y dejaban sólo ver el movimiento de cejas.

\- ¿Crímenes? Sólo estoy cambiando el mundo para mejor… -mencionó calmo, y añadió- Te crees capaz de atraparme…

Siete pasos…

* * *

Y la morena quitó el seguro del arma.- No lo volveré a repetir Wesker, recuerda que esto también es personal…

Wesker rió y se aproximó aún más- ¿Personal? Este es tema mío y de Chris, además de Valentine. Le recomiendo irse agente, esto no le incumbe.

\- ¿NO ME INCUMBE? ¡Tricell y Umbrella destruyeron mi familia, mi pueblo, mi vida! –Exhaló fuertemente.- ¡Quién te crees para destruir todo lo que se interponga entre tus enfermos ideales de conquista mundial! ¡Chris me contó todo de ti!

Albert sonrió aún más y colocó su mano en el arma que lo apuntaba. Acarició el cañón con sus dedos enguantados.- Sheva Alomar, agente capacitada de la BSAA África. Padres muertos en un emplazamiento filial de Umbrella. Sin antecedentes. Estudios en Estados Unidos. Fuiste la comitiva de bienvenida de Redfield aquí. –Wesker atrapó el arma y la aproximó a él.- Te he investigado, me interesas Alomar…

El arma tocaba el pecho de traje negro, y ella temblaba. Sheva temblaba, porque tenía miedo, porque…- Re-retrocede Wesker –el mencionado subió su otra mano libre, y la colocó en la cara de ella.- ¿O si no qué? Sus balas no me tocan ni me rozan, no me dañan… -enseñó los dientes.- Únete a mí, y no serás tú la que salga muerta de esto…

A continuación la morena vio acercarse al rubio y lo sintió encima suyo, y sus labios sobre los de ella. La besó. Quedó impactada, intentó moverse pero la mano que sujetaba la pistola estaba completamente inmovilizada con el agarre de él, y la otra fue atrapada igualmente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No quería traicionar a Chris… lo… lo amaba.

* * *

No sé de dónde nació esto, sólo sé que no hay Shesker en español y bueno, jeje. No sé si continuarlo o hacer un one-shot, creo que dependerá de qué tantos reviews hay.

PD: qué loco pensar que ese juego es del 2009.


End file.
